


Wecker

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Male Slash, Sharing a Bed, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Boerne!" Thiel war immer noch nicht ganz wach, aber trotzdem auf hundertachtzig. Es gab doch nur einen, der auf so eine dämliche Idee kommen konnte! Und was für ein Jubiläum überhaupt ...</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/22332.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wecker

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: California

***

Ein nervtötendes Schrillen riß ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er versehentlich den Klingelton geändert und es noch nicht geschafft, dieses schreckliche Geräusch wieder loszuwerden. Thiel tastete hektisch in der Dunkelheit umher, bis er endlich sein Handy zu fassen bekam.

"Ja!"

"Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel!", flötete ihm eine gut gelaunte Stimme ins Ohr. "Hier ist Klaus Kunzelmann von 1Live mit dem 1Live-Wecker. Was denken Sie, wer Ihnen heute zu Ihrem Jubiläum gratulieren ..."

"Boerne!" Thiel war immer noch nicht ganz wach, aber trotzdem auf hundertachtzig. Es gab doch nur einen, der auf so eine dämliche Idee kommen konnte! Und was für ein Jubiläum überhaupt ...

"...sind es heute auf den Tag genau fünf Jahre, daß Sie hier eingezogen sind, und da dachte ich ..."

War Boerne völlig übergeschnappt? Ihn an einem Sonntag zu nachtschlafener Zeit aus dem Bett zu holen? Er legte auf und sah auf die Uhr. Kurz vor sechs. Der hatte sie doch nicht mehr alle!

Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, ging über den Flur und klingelte an Boernes Tür. Sturm. Wenigstens würde er nicht alleine leiden.  
Als Boerne die Tür öffnete, legte er gleich los. "Habe ich Ihnen irgendwas getan oder was?! Wie kommen Sie bloß auf die Idee, mich sonntags um sechs wecken zu lassen!"

Boerne lächelte nur, und er hatte plötzlich ein leicht unwirkliches Gefühl. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?!"

"Ich wollte Ihnen nur eine Freude machen."

"Freude? Haben Sie irgendwelche Drogen genommen?!"

"Heute vor fünf Jahren sind Sie hier eingezogen und ich finde, das ist ein Anlaß, den man feiern sollte."

"Feiern?! Wovon in Gottes Namen reden Sie überhaupt?" 

"Von uns natürlich."

"Uns." Er starrte den anderen an. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Boerne ganz und gar nicht. Es gab kein uns. Höchstens ... nein, nicht einmal in seiner Phantasie.

Boerne kam näher und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, aber kurz bevor der andere ihn berührte, ließ ein lautes Schrillen sie beide zusammenfahren. Wer war denn um diese Zeit an der Tür ... der Tür?

***

Thiel tastete stöhnend nach seinem Handy. Wer in Gottes Namen rief ihn denn um diese Zeit an, an einem Sonntag? Und wo war Boerne hinver ... oh. Er nahm den Anruf an und rief ein schroffes "Ja?!" in den Hörer.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel!", flötete ihm eine gut gelaunte Stimme ins Ohr. "Hier ist Klaus Kunzelmann von 1Live mit dem 1Live-Wecker. Was denken Sie, wer Ihnen heute zu Ihrem Jubiläum gratulieren ..."

"Boerne?" Thiel hatte plötzlich so ein merkwürdiges Déja-Vu-Gefühl. War das nicht gerade eben ...

"Wer?" Der Moderator klang etwas überrascht.

"Ich dachte ..." Ihm wurde plötzlich bewußt, daß er gerade live im Radio zu hören war. "Nicht so wichtig, ich dachte, es wäre was Berufliches. Wer will mir wozu gratulieren?"

"Hallo Frankie!", tönte die Stimme seines Vaters aus dem Telefon. "Heute sind es genau fünf Jahre, daß du nach Münster gezogen bist, und da wollte ich ..."

"Ich bring dich um, Vaddern." Thiel legte auf, live oder nicht, das war ihm doch egal. Sein Vater ... das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Er sah auf die Uhr - sechs Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen. Er würde ein ernstes Wort mit Herbert reden müssen, soviel war sicher.  
Er legte das Handy zur Seite, machte das Licht aus und ließ sich zurück auf sein Kissen fallen.

Verdammt.

War er wirklich schon fünf Jahre hier?

Und wieso hatte Boerne daran nicht gedacht?

Erst mit ziemlicher Verzögerung wurde ihm klar, wie albern dieser Gedanke war.

...

Und jetzt war er hellwach.

Fünf Jahre.

Fünf verdammte Jahre.

***

Er klingelte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Befriedigung Sturm an Boernes Tür. Das war alles Boernes Schuld. Er wußte nicht genau warum, aber so war es. Und er würde das jetzt ... klären. Endgültig.

Als Boerne nach einigen Minuten die Tür öffnete und ihn verschlafen und ziemlich übellaunig ansah, beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag wieder. Wie vorher. Das war nicht echt gewesen, rief er sich in Erinnerung. _Aber es hatte sich echt angefühlt._

"Was ist denn los? Ist was passiert?"

Er schob Boerne zurück in die Wohnung und schloß die Tür hinter ihnen.

"Thiel? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

"Ich bin vor fünf Jahren hier eingezogen."

"Äh ... Ja?"

"Fünf Jahre ... Soll das ewig so weitergehen?"

"Was? Was soll wie weitergehen? Wovon reden Sie überhaupt?"

"Ich ... Ich ..." Verspätet fragte er sich, was er mit dieser Aktion überhaupt bezweckte. Boerne sah ihn fragend an. In seinem Traum hatte Boerne ausgesehen wie immer, mit Anzug und Krawatte. Da hätte ihm eigentlich auffallen müssen, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Jetzt sah Boerne so aus, wie man eben aussah, wenn man nachts aus dem Bett geholt wurde. Verwuschelt und verschlafen in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt. Nicht ganz so ordentlich wie sonst. Thiel schüttelte den Gedanken ab und versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was er hier eigentlich wollte.

"Thiel?"

Er tat das nächstbeste, was ihm einfiel, und hielt dem anderen sein Handy unter die Nase. "Mein Handy ...", er räusperte sich. "Ich krieg das nicht hin, meinen alten Klingelton wieder einzustellen, könnten Sie vielleicht ...?"

Boerne sah ihn an, als sei er völlig durchgedreht. Nicht ganz zu unrecht, dachte Thiel. Aber bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, hatte der andere schon nach dem Handy gegriffen.

"Also wirklich, Thiel. Das ist doch ganz einfach. Das müssen Sie wirklich mal selbst lernen."

Er sah zu, wie Boerne auf dem Ding herumtippte und erinnerte sich wieder daran, daß der andere ihn im Zweifelsfall nie hängen ließ. Eigentlich ... wenn er Hilfe brauchte, war auf Boerne immer Verlaß. Er verschlimmerte die Lage zwar oft genug noch, zugegeben, aber immerhin-

"Hier." Boerne gab ihm das Telefon zurück und riß ihn aus den Gedanken. "Jetzt hören Sie wieder heimische Klänge. War's das?"

"Nein." Er zögerte. "Ich ... kann ich hierbleiben?"

Boerne sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts. Ihm wurde langsam immer mulmiger zumute. Ob der andere überhaupt verstanden hatte, was er meinte? Er setzte schon dazu an, sich zu entschuldigen, oder irgendwie zu erklären, was über ihn gekommen war, als Boerne nickte. Und sich umdrehte. Und wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging.

"Ähm ..."

Er zögerte einen Moment. Naja. Das war zwar nicht sehr wortreich gewesen, aber ein Nicken war ein Nicken. Oder?

"Thiel? Jetzt machen Sie schon."

Er ging auch ins Schlafzimmer und sah, daß Boerne wieder im Bett lag. Nicht ganz in der Mitte, mehr auf einer Seite.

"Ich ..."

"Ich hab' kein zweites Kissen, also jedenfalls nicht hier, und ich brauche mindestens noch zwei, idealerweise drei Stunden Schlaf", erklärte Boerne. "Kommen Sie jetzt oder nicht?"

Thiel kam sich in etwa genauso unwirklich vor wie vorhin in seinem Traum, als er die Decke anhob und sich hinlegte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite weg von Boerne, das kam ihm ... weniger nah vor. Irgendwie hätte er sich diese Szene anders vorgestellt, wenn er sie sich je vorgestellt hätte.

"Können Sie mich mal kneifen? Ich würde gerne sichergehen, daß das jetzt kein Traum ... au!" Er rieb sich das malträtierte Körperteil und drehte den Kopf. "So fest wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Und der Arm hätte es auch getan."

"Und, sind Sie wach?" kam die schläfrige Antwort.

"Ich glaube schon." _Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich hier gerade tue_ , setzte er in Gedanken hinzu. Vielleicht sollte er lieber wieder gehen und das ganze ... er zuckte zusammen, als Boerne näher rückte und einen Arm um ihn legte.

"Können Sie mir jetzt vielleicht doch erklären, was das soll mit den fünf Jahren und warum Sie sich ausgerechnet diese unpassende Uhrzeit ausgesucht haben, um mir ... Avancen zu machen?"

"Avancen? Haben Sie sich da vielleicht im Jahrhundert vertan?"

"Sie wissen schon, was ich meine." Boerne klang amüsiert, aber auch ein bißchen unsicher. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, weil er selbst nicht so richtig wußte, ob das gerade so eine schlaue Idee war.

"Fünf Jahre, Thiel?"

"Kennen Sie diesen bescheuerten 1Live Wecker?"

"Diesen wiederkehrenden Programmbestandteil des örtlichen Radiosenders für die Altersgruppe der unter 40jährigen?"

"Genau den."

"Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wer so etwas macht und denkt, mit einem Anruf vor sechs am Morgen könnte man jemandem eine Freude machen", erklärte Boerne trocken.

"Ich kann Ihnen sagen, wer sowas macht - mein Vater. Er hat mich eben wecken lassen um mir zu gratulieren, weil ich genau heute vor fünf Jahren nach Münster gezogen bin ..."

"Und das hat nun genau was damit zu tun, daß Sie jetzt hier in meinem Bett liegen?"

"Ich ..." Wie sollte er das bloß erklären? Daß er Boernes Atem im Nacken spürte, half seiner Konzentration auch nicht weiter. "Kennen Sie das, wenn Sie ein Geräusch weckt, und Sie träumen, und das Geräusch kommt dann auch in Ihrem Traum vor?"

"Äh ... ja?"

"Das ist passiert, und in dem Traum haben Sie mich wecken lassen, und dann wollte ich Ihnen sagen, was ich davon halte, und dann hat wirklich mein Handy geklingelt, aber das war mein Vater, und ich wollte ... ich wollte ..." Er hatte sich heillos verstrickt, das konnte doch kein Mensch mehr nachvollziehen, am wenigsten er selbst.

"Vielleicht ist das ja auch gar nicht so wichtig", erklärte Boerne plötzlich, und Thiel atmete erleichtert aus. Solche kopflosen Aktionen wie die eben hatten bisher selten zu einem guten Ende geführt. Aber diesesmal ... Boerne hatte ihn noch näher an sich gezogen, und er entspannte sich und genoß die Wärme, die ihn wieder schläfrig werden ließ.

"Es ... tut mir leid, daß ich Sie geweckt habe."

"Schon in Ordnung. Sonst sind es meistens unerfreulichere Neuigkeiten, die mich aus dem Schlaf reißen."

Thiels Herzschlag hatte sich plötzlich wieder beschleunigt. Er überlegte verzweifelt, was er jetzt sagen sollte, bis ihm nach einigen Sekunden auffiel, daß Boerne wieder eingeschlafen war. Eingeschlafen! Na, hoffentlich war er vorhin wenigstens richtig wach gewesen. Er sah auf den Arm hinunter, der ihn fest umschlungen hielt. Sonst würde das ein merkwürdiges Erwachen werden. Thiel schloß die Augen und lächelte. Notfalls würde er Boerne an ihr Gespräch erinnern. Und vielleicht würde er, was Herbert anging, doch Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen.

*** endet hier ***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dieses "Konzept" mit dem Wecker gibt es bei meinem heimischen Radiosender. Gerne zu solchen Anlässen wie "Zur Feier deines Abiturs, worauf du gestern kräftig angestoßen hast, gratulieren dir jetzt die lieben Eltern, und zwar morgens um sechs …" Und ich frage mich seit Jahren, wer sowas macht. Und wieviele Familienkrisen das schon ausgelöst hat …


End file.
